Lazos
by AlKing II
Summary: Luego de un trágico incidente, Sakura se ve obligada irse al pueblo natal de su madrina. Hay conocerá el amor. Pero con el pasar del tiempo el incidente que la sigue en sus sueños aparecerá y su mundo volverá a deshabilitarse.
1. Chapter 1

Se dio cuenta que pasa de la media noche. Tiene que irse ya a su casa, su madrina la matará si se entera que llegará después de las doce. Busca a Ino, no la encuentra. No puede permitir que se vaya, vino con ella en carro, sin ella no podrá regresar temprano.

La busca por todo el antro, nada, se fue, la dejó sola. Ni modo tiene que irse caminando, total son tres cuadras. Tiene miedo irse en plena madrugada hasta la casa. Es un camino solitario. Peligroso. No puede hacer más nada. No se atreve pedir un aventón.

Mira el reloj de su muñeca cada rato, apenas y lleva la mitad del camino recorrido. El frio es tremendo. No se le ocurrió traer un sueter, por su puesto estaba planeado que Ino la llevara hasta su casa.

Ve a dos chicos salir de una casa uno rubio y otro pelinegro. Acelera el paso, los nota extraño, pueden que estén borrachos o drogados. Su respiración se acelera, se entrecorta, siente que el corazón le saldrá del pecho.

—¡Lindura!—se asusta al escuchar a uno gritar—¡No te haremos daño!, ¡ven, solo vamos a divertirnos! —ya esto no le gusta. Ya no está caminando, está corriendo. Voltea hacia atrás por un momento y grita al ver que los dos la persiguen. Cierra los ojos mientras corre, tropieza con algo, cae, se raspa las rodillas. Se levanta, pero uno de los chicos llego hasta ella, la tumba al suelo, está encima de ella—¡Cálmate, lindura!—Sakura lucha, pelea, le da un rasguño en el cuello. Eso enfurece al chico, le propicia una cachetada que la deja aturdida.

—¡No!—grita, pero nadie la escucha, se da cuenta que está lejos de las casas, en un terreno baldío—¡no!, ¡no!, ¡auxilio!, no me hagas daño—le voltea la cara esta vez un puñetazo, eso la deja aún más aturdida.

—¡No sigas!—escucha la voz del otro chico, el rubio. Lo mira, le suplica con la mirada que la ayude. Se sorprende al ver que se va corriendo

—no lo hagas—su voz se ahoga con el llanto.

—Vamos a divertirnos esta noche lindura—le susurra en el oído.

Se baja la cremallera del pantalón, le sube la falda a Sakura, aparta el pantis y la penetra con salvajismo. Sakura grita de dolor, desespero. No puede creer que le pase esto. Es su primera vez, y resulta ser una violación. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Es..ta…sss tan a…pre…ta…da…mal…di…—la embiste con fuerza—eres virgen—eso lo excita más. Hasta que termina de eyacular dentro de ella. Deja caer su peso en ella.

Sale de ella, se levanta, se acomoda el pantalón. La ve aun tirada, sin moverse. Frunce el ceño, le preocupa haberla matado. Al ver que se va moviendo lentamente se alivia, se va corriendo.

Mira el reloj de su muñeca. Ya son las 2:00 de la mañana. Se levanta. Le duele, le duele mucho. Camina despacio. Sus piernas están ensangrentadas. Solo falta una cuadra y llega. Entra ve a su madrina sentada en el sillón de la sala.

—¿Dónde estabas niña?, te dije a las doce en punto. Ya son las dos—descruza las piernas, se levanta y se acerca a ella—¡Qué te pasó!, te gol…—ve que la entrepierna le sangra, el labio roto, el ojo morado, se tapa la boca—no puede ser, ¡Qué te hicieron!—la abraza, Sakura no le corresponde, parece una muñeca. Sin vida.

Despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recuerda nada de lo que hizo anoche. Se quedó dormido en la sala. Pela los ojos al ver droga en la mesa. Fue la primera vez que la toma. Busca con la mirada a Naruto. Se levanta, va la cocina, coge una bolsa de basura y paño para limpiar. Por suerte el desastre es mínimo. Veinte latas de cerveza. Ninguno de los dos es tolerante al alcohol, lo que no re cuerda es como llego la droga hasta ellos.

Ya más relajado por todo lo arreglado. Va al cuarto, y encuentra Naruto sentado en la cama.

—Teme, recuerdas que pasó ayer—Naruto lo mira, está ojeroso, con los ojos rojos. —Sasuke, hicimos algo malo, muy malo.

—No recuerdo nada.

—Yo si, a pesar de estar muy borracho recuerdo todo, no me drogué. Es mejor que le digas a tu hermano que agarraste algo de cocaína que tenía guardado en el closet.

—Fue así como llego. ¿Que hicimos?

—Tu hiciste algo imperdonable, y yo también por no detenerte y huir como un cobarde—Se levanta de la cama—me acuerdo de la chica perfectamente, es una hermosa peli rosa, probablemente tenía el cabello pintado de ese color. Sus ojos eran hermosos, ella fue violada por ti.

Sasuke tiene que sostenerse por la cómoda por lo fuerte de la noticia.

—¡Qué hice que!

—Te dije que pararas pero no me hiciste caso.

—¡Por qué no me detuviste!—lo agarra por la franela.

—¡No se!—se zafa del agarre—¡no se!, solo me fui de ahí, no entiendo porque no te detuve.

Sasuke se tiene que sentar en la cama. No recuerda nada. hizo algo atroz. Cierra los ojos para recordar. Lo único que viene a la mente son esos gritos de mujer, pensaba que lo estaba soñando, todavía puede escuchar esos gritos. Empieza a llorar.

—Sakura, te vas a ir a mi pueblo natal, te quedarás una temporada ahí.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mi?—las dos se encuentran en la cocina, Tsunade le prepara un te. Se lo da. Sakura toma un poco. No ha dormido nada. cómo hacerlo.

—No, mi niña. Pero me siento mal, les prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría y vez no pude hacerlo.

—No es tu culpa madrina, la culpa fue de ese mal nacido. Tienes razón tengo que irme a un lugar que esté lejos de aquí. Porque terminaré haciendo una locura—dice esto último con la voz ahogada.

Ese mismo día compró el boleto de autobús para el pueblo mas cercano de la ciudad. Se despidió de su madrina, dejo de verla en el momento en que el autobús empezó avanzar. Se quedó todo el camino mirando la ventana.

Ya está en la entrada del pueblo, tiene un letrero de bienvenida. Baja del autobús con una maleta rosa. Saca del bolsillo del pantalón el papel que tiene escrito la dirección. Llega a una gran mansión, al parecer es la única en todo el lugar.

Es un pueblito pintoresco. Casas coloridas, tiene un centro comercial. Un centro deportivo, una escuela primaria y secundaria. Hasta tiene toda una calle llena de tiendas locales. Observa la entrada del bosque de piedras brillantes. Es la primera vez que ve algo así. Quiere dirigirse a ese lugar. Va avanzando hasta que alguien se para frente a ella.

—Hola, tu debes ser Sakura—un pelirojo bastante curioso, le gusta sus ojos.

—Si, soy la ahijada de Tusnade.

—Que bien, mi hermana te está esperando.

Sigue al chico, mira por un instante el bosque de piedras brillantes.

—No me has dicho como te llamas.

—Gaara Sabuko No,

—¿Vives en la mansión?

—Si, mis hermanos y yo vivimos aquí.

Entran por la puerta principal. Hay dos mayordomos que hacen una reverencia.

—Uno de ellos te llevaran a tus aposentos. Refrescate, si quieres. Dentro de poco será la cena, mi hermana quiere presentarte a toda la familia.

Uno de los mayordomos se acerca a Sakura, le pide permiso para agarrar la maleta, ella lo sigue. Suben las escaleras que se dividen hacia la izquierda y derecha, ella va a la derecha. Entran a la primera puerta. El mayordomo deja la maleta cerca de la pequeña mesa redonda. El mayordomo hace una reverencia y se va cerrando la puerta.

Sakura está impactada por el tamaño de la habitación, casi el tamaño del apartamento. Tiene una cama enorme. Dos sillones, en el medio de ellos una biblioteca. La mesa redonda con dos sillas, un espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de la mesa, hasta tiene su propio baño. Tiene una ducha bañera. Abre el closet, por supuesto no tiene nada, pero es grande. Ella apenas puede llenar menos de la cuarta parte. Y eso que se trajo la mitad de su ropa y pertenencias.

Monta la maleta en la cama, la abre, empieza a sacar la ropa, la guinda en el closet, su ropa interior la guarda en los cajones internos del closet, los zapatos los tres pares que tiene en la zapatera. El poco maquillaje, y la foto de su madre en la cómoda que está al lado de la gran ventana. Muestra un hermoso paisaje del bosque de piedras brillante. Posiblemente en la noche debe ser un espectáculo.

Se mira en el espejo. No sabe si cambiarse para la cena o bajar a si. Ella siente que está bien con lo que lleva, una camisa de tirantes finos, un jean azul y zapatillas. Está haciendo un poco de frio. Se pone un sueter blanco.

Va hasta el hall, ve a una de las servidumbre, una chica de su misma edad, eso aparente.

—Disculpa—la chica la mira de arriba a bajo.

—¡Por fin!, ¿qué hacias arriba? Tendrías que ir a la cocina, imagino que eres la nueva chef…

—Eh...

—Después hablamos, pronto será la cena y la Sra. De la casa quiere que todo esté perfecto—la jala del brazo llevándola hasta la gran cocina. Cada parte de esta casa le impresiona—me llamo Matzuri, soy la jefa de la servidumbre.

—Sakura Haru…

—Señorita Matzuri—una mucama la interrumpe—la invitada ya se instaló en la primera habitación de la derecha, como usted lo indicó.

—Perfecto—la mucama da una reverencia y se va—eso es lo mejor de ser la jefa de la servidumbre, tengo una buena paga y puedo hacer ciertas ordenes, como esa. Se que la invitada de la Sra. Es una jovencita, y la puse lejos del joven Gaara, no quiero que se aproveche de él, sufrió mucho la ultima arpita, y esta también se aprovechará de mi Gaara.

Sakura tiene que contenerse para no reírse y a la vez regañarla por decirle arpía.

—En fin, ahora quiero que prepares el plato del día, está receta está en la lacena. Ya sabes cual es, te dije por teléfono que apenas llegaras tendrías que trabajar. Vaya que llegaste tarde, espero que por eso no te despida la Sra. Es muy estricta con la puntualidad. Si se entera.

—Claro, si se entera—dice con tono de ironía.


	2. Chapter 2

Por suerte Sakura sabe cocinar bien, no le caerá mal hacer algo productivo, es mejor, así se distrae un poco.

Le gustó preparar todo, le costó un poco, son platillos que no conocía, pero son apetecibles.

—¡Qué bien se te da la cocina!—Matzuri le da una palmada en la espalda—ahora llévalo a la mesa.

—Un momento, soy la cocinera, no debería llevar eso a la mesa.

—Lo harás, porque soy la jefa de la servidumbre, eso te incluye a ti.

—Descuida, no haré que te despidan.

Sakura lleva en dos en dos las cuatros bandejas que preparó.

—Luego le servirás a los dueños.

Sakura quiere divertirse con ella un rato. Entra al comedor, Temari, la Sra de la casa se sorprende que su invitada esté sirviendo la comida. Se levanta. Mira con reproche a Matzuri.

—¡Matzuri!, ¡qué significa esto!, ¡Por qué está Sakura sirviendo la mesa!.

—Sra. Ella es la nueva chef. Pensé que como sería nueva que…—le cuesta hablar, le da miedo cuando Temari saca su lado rabioso.

—No, Temari—Matzuri mira con asombro a la chef, tiene la osadía de tutear a la Sra. La va a despedir. sonríe un poco, Gaara se da cuenta—yo le dije que me gustaría cocinarles, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles por haberme recibido aquí. Sabía que no me dejaría si le hubiera dicho que soy la invitada. Me enteré que hoy vendría un chef…que…

—No ha llegado aun, esta bien, Matzuri, hoy nos servirás tu, siéntate al lado de mi hermano Gaara.

Así lo hace. Matzuri se muere de los celos. No le gusta que otra se sienta a su lado. Ella aspira ser la dueña del lugar. Ama mucho a Gaara, pero también desea la fortuna. Empieza a servir la sopa. La ultima en servirle es a Sakura. Pretendía echarle la sopa encima, pero es mejor no hacerlo por el momento. Al terminar, se queda parada a un lado del comedor.

—Sakura, ya se que mi hermano fue a buscarte, lo hizo por iniciativa propia, te presento a nuestro hermano mayor, Kankuro.

—Hola, mucho gusto.

—Hola, Kankuro, mucho gusto, gracias por la hospitalidad.

—Vaya, esta sopa está espectacular—le dedica una sonrisa ladina. Sakura se sonroja un poco.

—Gracias.

Gaara carraspea la garganta, mira con mucha seriedad a Kankuro, sabe que pretende tomarla y luego dejarla. No lo permitirá. Por error escuchó la conversación de Temari con Tsunade.

Puede que Sakura no se acuerde de él, pero él si se acuerda de ella. Solo la vio una sola vez, lo salvó de ahogarse. Desde entonces siente amor por ella. Por eso ha rechazado a toda mujer que se le insinúa. Inclusive a la misma Matzuri. Aunque con ella puede acostarse de vez en cuando.

—Tiene razón mi hermano—dice Temari— eres buena cocinando. Pero solo por esta vez, tendré que contratar a otro chef. Tardaré meses en encontrar uno bueno, tanto como tu.

—Entonces, mientras consigue ese chef, puedo encargarme de la cocina, me gusta mucho y me distrae y…

—No, tu eres una invitada especial.

—Así me distraigo.

—Está bien.

La cena estuvo amena, conversaron de todo un poco. Sakura se adaptó muy bien en la familia Sabuku no. Aunque no le gusta mucho la coquetería de Kankuro, en cambio se siente bien junto a Gaara.

—Estuvo todo rico, Eres buena cocinera, Sakura—alaba Temari—es de noche. Gaara llévala al bosque, a esta hora vale la pena ir. No se adentren tanto.

Los dos salen de la mansión, caminan juntos hasta el boque. Sakura se sorprende por ver tal espectáculo, brilla, tiene muchos colores, el cielo se ilumina y el bosque es todo luminoso. Gaara la jala del brazo y corren hasta llegar a un claro, hay un lago enorme, la luna se refleja en el agua. Las luces naturales hacen que el ambiente sea perfecto, mira a Gaara. Se sonroja, le parece tan lindo.

—Sakura, te traje acá porque aquí fue donde nos conocimos.

—¿Cómo?, no me acuerdo de ti.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños, solo nos vimos por unas horas, pero fue suficiente para mi, crear un recuerdo tuyo de por vida. Me salvaste. Estaba en medio del lago, me caí del bote y tu nadaste hasta mi, me salvaste, te debo mi vida.

Ahora recuerda ese hecho, no pensó que ese niño tímido fuera Gaara. Su corazón está latiendo rápido, está segura que sus mejillas están rojas. Tiene que dejar de verlo. No es posible que le gusté alguien que apenas y conoció hoy. cierra los ojos. Recuerda que fue un día al bosque de piedras brillantes. El ultimo recuerdo con sus padres.

Ella era una niña que tuvo la curiosidad de ir al bosque de piedras brillantes y al entrar al claro se encontró con el niño pelirrojo que se estaba ahogando. Sakura aprendió a nadar ese año y sus padres la metieron en natación. Y…

Sakura abre los ojos. Recuerda que le dio un beso a ese niño, un beso que tenía nada que ver con primeros auxilios pues sintió que respiraba su pecho subía y bajaba. Voltea a mirar a Gaara.

—Se que me besaste. No estaba totalmente inconsciente. Me dejaste y me levante enamorado de ti. ¿Crees que podemos continuar con ese beso?

Un mes después.

Con la luz de las piedras brillantes. Cerca del lago. Va desnudándola, besando su nuca, su hombro. Ella estaba con ligero vestido blanco. Esperaron a que fueran las doce de la noche, ahora en que Kankuro se va de juerga, y Temari se encierra con su prometido toda la noche.

Desde ese beso, ha pasado un mes en el que se entregan en el claro del bosque de piedras brillantes.

Se acuestan en el manto verde, ya los dos desnudos. El pasa su mano por el costado del cuerpo, recorriendo las curvas, su pierna, besa el terso cuello, baja hasta sus pechos. Juega con los pezones rozados, da movimientos circulares en uno de los pezones, y con su mano va presionando un poco el otro, va cambiando el otro pezón, se queda por unos minutos jugando con ellos. Luego sigue bajando, besando el vientre, hace que Sakura separe las piernas, y roza con su lengua el botón sensible, mira la cara de placer que tiene su amada, empieza a jugar con el montículo nervioso, Sakura arquea la espalda al sentir los dedos de Gaara invade su interior. No deja de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. Por placer que siente por las embestidas de esos dedos. Se muerde el labio inferior para no gritar.

Gaara deja de darle placer. Se acomoda entre las piernas de Sakura, la embiste con fuerza, la besa antes de que el grito se oiga en todo el bosque. La embiste con rapidez. Siente las piernas de ella rodear su cintura, sigue hasta que los dos llegan al climax. El gruñido que da Gaara cerca del oído de Sakura indica que derramó todo dentro de ella.

Se queda un rato encima de ella, para luego dejar estar encima y acostarse a su lado. Sakura se acomoda dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Le gusta sentir el latido de corazón de su amado.

—Debemos decirles a tus hermanos sobre lo nuestro. Sobre todo a Kankuro.

—Se que te pedí que no dijeras nada, pero tienes razón ya es hora. Te amo Sakura, quiero que seas mi esposa.

Los dos se incorpora, Gaara se levanta, va hasta el pequeño montículo de ropa saca de ella una caja de terciopelo rojo. Vuelve a donde Sakura, ella está levantada. Gaara se arrodilla delante de ella y le muestra la cajita abierta, con un anillo de plata que tiene un pequeño diamante.

—Sakura, cásate conmigo.

—Si—se emociona tanto que no puede evitar llorar, Gaara desliza el anillo por el dedo anular, se levanta, Sakura lo abraza por el cuello y el la abraza por la cintura y se besan.

Decidieron que el mejor momento de decirles a los hermanos de Gaara su compromiso es en la cena de hoy. además que precisamente ese día llegaron dos chef. Tiene tiempo para arreglarse. Está nerviosa. Sabe que Temari y Kankuro la aprecian.

Baja las escaleras, tiene un vestido ligero rosa palido que le llega hasta las rodilla, y tacones bajo blanco.

—Estas hermosa como siempre.

—Gracias, tu estas guapo.

Los dos se detienen por un momento, Sakura tiene que apoyarse en Gaara, sintió un mareo.

—Sakura…

—No es nada, creo que son los nervios.

Entran al comedor. Se sientan.

—Estas linda, Sakura.

—Gracias, Temari.

—Estas muy linda—Kankuro le sonríe con picardía—espero que aceptes una invitación para salir conmigo.

Gaara empuña la mano, quiere levantarse y gritarle que Sakura le pertenece, pero se calma cuando ve a Sakura, es mejor calmarse. Matzuri junto con otras dos chicas todas vestidas con el uniforme de la servidumbre. Van sirviendo los platos. Matzuri aprovecha hacer su jugada, al servir la sopa "accidentalmente" cae en las piernas de Sakura, quien se levanta, se pasa la servilleta. Gaara mira con reproche a Matzuri.

—Disculpa Señorita Sakura, soy una torpe—esa última palabra lo dice con notable cierta gracia.

—Matzuri—Temari se levanta, se acerca a ella, le quita la olla de porcelana que contiene la sopa agarra un poco del contenido con el cucharon y se la lanza al uniforme a Matzuri—lo siento fue un accidente, quiero que te largues de aquí, estás despedida.

—No, Sra, no lo haga, necesito el trabajo , tengo que mantener a mi hermanita…

—No me vengas con ese cuento, tu hermanita no existe realmente, por fin me atreví a investigarte, resulta que eres una vulgar bailarina desnudista—le da una cachetada—viniste acá porque querías meterte en la cama de mis hermanos.

—Se que—mira a Gaara, deja de mirarlo al instante, no puede soportar esa mirada de desprecio—si es verdad, en mi pasado fui una desnudista, pero decidí cambiar y si inventé lo de mi hermanita es porque sabía que querían mujeres con experiencia laboral, pero yo no tenía nada de experiencia y…

—Ya, cállate, quiero que te vayas de aquí, si me hubieras hablado con la verdad, posiblemente te hubiese contratado…

—¡Esto es tu culpa!, ¡Maldita Sakura!—se abalanza hace que las dos caigan al suelo, Matsuri encima de ella, le jala el cabello, Sakura hace lo mismo—¡Te mató!—le da un rasguño en la mejilla de Sakura, se escucha un grito.

Kankuro y Gaara logran separarla de Sakura, Matzuri patalea, quiere zafarse de los brazos de Kankuro. Harto de los gritos de la mujer se la lleva a la cocina.

Gaara se asusta al ver a Sakura desmayada, la carga la lleva a la sala. La acuesta en el sofá.


End file.
